just be wherever you are
by BetweenLines55
Summary: Will and Nico take a trip to Venice; the only thing that's changed over the years is Nico's opinion on the city. And Will? Well he's just happy being a tourist.


**This is based on the trip I took to Venice this summer, complete with the gondola ride. Anyways, enjoy!**

"I remember gondola rides being a lot more romantic once upon a time," Nico mumbles to Will out of the corner of his mouth. He looks over his shoulder at their gondolier behind them, checking his phone as he easily (and blindly) navigates them through the narrow canals of Venice.

"I don't care about him," Will says, the Venetian sun glinting off the blondest streaks in his hair. Nico lets himself stare, transfixed, at the tan plains of Will's face. Nico is sure he could find the shade of blue in Will's eyes in the water of the Grand Canal.

"This city is beautiful," Will continues, and Nico is so distracted by the sight of him he almost misses Will's words, "I can't believe this is your home."

 _Yes but you're more beautiful_ , Nico thinks, tearing his gaze away from Will to look at the high walls the houses make, fencing in the small canal they're in. _Venezia_ is beautiful, and that beauty hasn't faded in the least since Nico grew up here, a lifetime ago.

But it's hardly home now. It hasn't been home in a lifetime.

"It's not my home," Nico says, "Not anymore."

He reaches over the side of the gondola to drag his hand through the brackish water. The irony isn't lost on him, the only living son of Hades hailing from a floating city, belonging to a country surrounded by water.

Once upon a time, he could call this home. He used to run the stone streets of _Venezia_ with Bianca at his heels, calling him to slow down and return to her side. His mother used to take him down to the large open-air markets, as he precariously held on in the large basket attached to her bike. Those days were so long ago, he's sure he's lost his touch at navigating the winding streets of the city.

"Not anymore?" Will asks. They're coming up to the Grand Canal; this is Nico's favorite part, when it seems like all there is in the world is Venice, the sea, and the endless sunny sky.

Nico shakes his head at Will's question, "Home is where there are people that care about you. I am just as much of a stranger here in _Venezia_ as you are."

"Not completely," Will says. He reaches across the narrow boat to clasp Nico's hands in his own. "I'm here, aren't I? And I care about you."

Nico blushes, more at the overwhelmingly earnest look in Will's eyes than his affectionate words. Before answering, Nico casts a sidelong look that their gondolier. The man is still on his phone, probably caring only about the cut he gets from the 80 euro the gondola ride cost.

"I guess home is with you then." Nico says, smiling. He feels a soaring sense of joy when Will ducks his head, blushing.

Will is quiet, until he catches the view opening up in front of them. His eyes light up as the water swallows the horizon.

Nico's breath catches, but not at the sight of the Grand Canal. Will looks angelic, perched at the front of the gondola, eyes wide as he tries to take in the scenery. Nico is sure that neither the Uffizi nor the Louvre houses art more beautiful that Will is right now.

Maybe everyone in _Venezia_ thinks their lover is more breathtaking that Michelangelo's _David_ , maybe not.

"I still can't believe you used to live here. It's like paradise." Will breathes, eyes on the point in the distance where the sky and water embrace.

Nico thinks back, 70 years ago, to when this was home. It was a beautiful place to grow up, sure, but nowhere near paradise. It was tough, most of his childhood; he realizes that now.

America's Depression had hit every country in the world, it seemed, and Italy was no exception.

There were beggars on the street, more abundant and more ruthless. Nico knew he was lucky to have a roof over his head and food in his stomach.

His mother worked two jobs, even with the money Hades sent her each month. Maria di Angelo was always poised, always a lady, but _always_ tired. The only time she ever seemed truly happy and carefree was when Hades was visiting.

Venice was a lovely backdrop for a childhood, but it wasn't paradise.

But for a tourist, for Will, it is, and Nico thinks it's a place he'd like the come back to, again, but never settle down in.

Instead of ruining Will's good time, he offers Will a smile. The other returns it, eyes crinkling at the corners as the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Do you want to get some gelato when we get dock?" Nico asks. He laces his fingers together with Will's, and Will wastes no time squeezing Nico's hand tight in his.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"And after that, we can go to the Doge's Palace and look at the ballrooms."

"You just want to see the dungeons, weirdo." Will says, laughing. He pulls his hand away from Nico's to instead cup Nico's face with it and press a kiss to his forehead. Nico thinks it's a fair trade.

"Okay," Nico grins, "guilty. But it's been a while since I've gone, and I'd like to go again."

They're starting to head back to the smaller canal, to loop back around and end up back at the dock. Will leans forward, glancing quickly at their gondolier (he's off his phone but still not paying them much attention) before whispering to Nico, "How many naked statues of my father will we see before we leave the country, do you think?"

"Wait until we get to Florence." Nico says. Will groans.

When the men at the dock help them off their gondola, Will turns to Nico and asks, "Did you ever do that when you were a kid?"

Nico blushes a little a shakes his head, knowing Will won't like his answer, "Not really. It's kind of a touristy thing. You can really get anywhere you need to go just by walking, or biking maybe."

"Gods, did we really just do the most cliché thing ever?" Will groans again, taking Nico's hand. Nico takes the opportunity to steer the both of them down a street he vaguely remembers having a good gelato place.

"It's alright," Nico says, "I liked it. And this is vacation, we can do whatever we want. I just like being here with you, really."

"Well I like _you_." Will grins, letting go of Nico's hand to wrap his arm around Nico's shoulders and hold him closer.

"I like you too, nerd." Nico says, "That's why I married you, you know? Now come on, gelato and dungeons."

They pick up their pace to follow into step with the tourists milling around them. Nico takes a look at the man next to him, holding him, and sighs. He lets his grudges go, lets the hang-ups Venice held for him dissipate and lets himself allow newer, better memories take the place of the old, sour ones.

He'd much rather remember Venice as his honeymoon destination, rather than a place that was ripped away from him in a time of war and pain.

"Alright," Will relents, "Gelato and dungeons."


End file.
